Mizar's Twin Soul
by Haberdashing
Summary: Transcendence AU. Mabel's reincarnation summons Alcor to ask about Mizar... but not in the way that he had hoped for.


Alcor rushed to take the summons, even though there were a number of more pressing calls that should have taken precedence, because he could feel deep down that it was her, after fourteen years of absence it was really _her_ , seeking him out once again in the latest of her lives.

The demon arrived to find a teenage girl standing in a brightly-colored bedroom, the room lit not only by candles but by a lamp shaped like a rose, a pile of books taking up one corner of the room. She had short blonde hair this time around, and glasses with thick purple rims, and a face full of freckles, but it was still her, despite her latest change in physical appearance. And even after so much had changed, she was still wearing a sweater, a hot pink sweater with sleeves that covered up all but the very tips of her fingers. The girl grinned widely as he materialized in front of her.

"W͕̹͕͍̄̄ͯ̅ͪH̖̰͆̔O̸ͣ͐ͤ̊͌̚ ̶̥͓̘̝͙̮̝͛ͭ͊ͧͭ͛D͈̼̣͙̲̩̦̊͂A̿R̍҉̗̙͓̫̣̥E̝̻̙̯̫̬̅S̲̬̥̙̺̼̄̓͢ ̝T̽͐́ͫ̓͏̩̼̥̙͈͓O̪̞ͫͣͅ ̏D̬̞̙̥̓͐͒̓͂͊I̷͖̦͇͎̠̓͑̏̎ͫ͗͌S̱͇̳̣͙͈͍ͥ͐͐͆T̛̥̥͙ͣ̓̈́͑̇ͦŬ̹͙͓̞̥̱̼͋R̠̤͓̣̮͚̳ͥḂ̘̾ͤ̎̌ ͓̘̞͔͎̻̾ͫͫͭ̔ͅA͓̞̣̳̞̮̥ͮ̂̅L̙͇̖͙̏̎̐C͕̺͍͉͒̕Ȯ̩̳̙̰́R͚͔̭̻̣̓̽ͣ͛̋͋ ̧̽ͯ͛̉̓T̥̠͎̯̐͊͟H̛̲͖̳̭̦͖͑̐͛̓̾Ẹ͖͓ͤ ̦ͣͤ̓̓̔̑D̞̟̙̼̗̫ͤ͠R̟̜̰ͩ̿E̢ͬA̜͙̐͊̏ͪ̏M̘B̵̰̬̗͙͌ͮ̊̌̿ͭͥẸ͚͙̯ͥͭ͂͛ͯ̀Ñ̷̖̰͋D͙̬̳̲͔͓̈̓͑̉̚͟E̼̙͌̓͑R̲̫̲͍͝?̯̣̝̮̞̩͖̓ͦ̽̚͜" His hands filled with blue flames, but the grin on the girl's face only grew wider.

"Hey there Alcor! I've been doing a bunch of reading up about you lately-" The girl made a sweeping gesture pointing to her pile of books. "-and ESPECIALLY about your relationship with Mizar- the other Twin Star, right?"

The demon nodded silently, his mind racing. He had made an effort to avoid her in this reincarnation, not wanting to suffer the heartache he'd felt last time when she had died in a car accident while still just an infant, but clearly, fate had decided that the two were to be brought together once more. So be it.

"And I just wanted to ask you some questions about that whole thing! Specifically…"

As the girl ran off to retrieve a book from the corner, Alcor began to open his mouth to respond, though he wasn't quite sure what to say. Did she _know_? Had she figured out her own connection to Mizar the Twin Star, compared the legends to her own existence and connected the dots?

Before he could find the words to express his thoughts, the demon was startled back into the here and now by the sound of a book hitting the floor just inside the bounds of the summoning circle.

"I want you to tell me all about the story behind this!"

Alcor picked up the book… and was horrified by what he saw.

It was a well-worn copy of _Twin Souls_ , the faded cover showing the actor and actress who had played Alcor and Mizar in the movie adaptation in the middle of a passionate kiss. As he flipped through the book, the demon found that it was heavily annotated, and several key passages were dog-eared.

"Tͤ̈̔̊͋͋h̖ͅi̲͚̘̼͍͔͙ͮ̒s͖͔̯̤͉̋̾ͬ͛͊̈ is what you brought me here for?" He floated over to the book-filled corner, trying to mentally dismiss how the girl's face filled with surprise and horror as he did so- she obviously hadn't known about their true connection, but really, she should have known that such a simple summoning circle wouldn't be sufficient to bind him, especially when the candles she had chosen were pastel pink and smelled like cotton candy.

Alcor had assumed upon first glance that all the books were demonology texts, either actual textbooks or at least detailed informative guides, yet, as he rifled through the pile, tossing each book roughly into the farthest corner of the room after looking over it, the demon discovered that there was not a single true demonology text in the bunch. There was, however, a hardcover copy of _Twin Souls_ , first edition, signed by the author. And each of the romance novel's four sequels. And several of the knock-offs that had formed during the height of the demonic romance trend. The only non-fiction- or "non-fiction", because Alcor knew that most of the writing within was deeply flawed at best and entirely off the mark at worst- was a tell-all by one of the cultists who had caught him holding a flame-generating infant Willow during a summoning, entitled _Alcor's Child: The Untold Story of the Dreambender's Love Affair_.

"Is it true that you and Mizar met while you were at Gravity Falls High? And what happened to her after you had a child together? And the child- does she have all your demon powers, or only, like, half of them, and is she still off doing demony things? Tell me all about it!"

Alcor sighed as he threw the last of the books against the wall, finding a sick sort of satisfaction in seeing that the impact had ripped the cheap paperback novel in half. This was going to be even worse than he had ever imagined.


End file.
